


Improvisations

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate evening is interrupted, so Miranda and Andy must improvise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvisations

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009 and originally posted on LiveJournal. Comments are love.

Andy lit the final candle on the vanity, turning to face the bed as she puckered her lips and blew out the flame. She placed the match on the little table behind her and sauntered to the bed, adding an extra swing to her hips as she crossed the room.

Miranda lay on the middle of the bed, her head propped up as she watched every move that Andy made. A smile slowly crossed her lips. "At this rate, the house will burn down before you get on this bed," Miranda said.

Andy grinned, stopping at the foot of the bed. "Anxious?"

Miranda glared at her lover, saying nothing.

"We've got all night, baby," she replied, slowly drawing her silk negligee over her head. A devilish grin broke across her face as she watched Miranda's eyes take in the sight of her nude form. "Can you believe it? A whole night together…no twins…no work…no nothing but you and me…" As she spoke, Andy crawled onto the bed and pushed Miranda onto her back. She straddled her and placed a gentle kiss on Miranda's lips.

Miranda exhaled sharply. "Let's not waste any more time then." Winding her arms around Andy's body, Miranda fastened her lips to Andy's and pressed herself fully against her.

Andy shuddered as she molded her body against her lover's. It had been almost two weeks since they'd had the opportunity to be intimate, and Andy sure as hell wasn't going to take any moment of it for granted.

"I've been thinking about this all day," Miranda whispered, her lips fastening to Andy's earlobe. She nipped and Andy sighed. "Could barely concentrate…"

"Me too…oooh…"

Andy lifted her head and looked into Miranda's dark, hypnotic eyes. She grinned, licked playfully at Miranda's lips, and lowered her kiss her once more.

Before Andy could slant her mouth over Miranda's, a loud slam resonated throughout the house, followed by the stomping of two pairs of feet.

"No…" Miranda said, grimacing.

Andy held her breath, hoping that she and Miranda were experiencing mutual hallucinations, and let out a frustrated groan when the words, "we're home early!" rang from the floor below.

"What are they doing home?" Andy mused aloud, swinging her leg over Miranda's waist and sitting upright on the duvet. "They're supposed to be gone all weekend."

"Let's pretend we're not here," Miranda offered, tugging on Andy's arm. She sucked two of Andy's fingers into her mouth and Andy hissed. "Or ship them to boarding school in Siberia."

"We…can't…" Andy sighed, her stomach flip-flopping. "They'll be up here any minute…"

Miranda growled and got out of bed, blowing out the candles.

"Hey! We could still have used those! They'll go to bed eventually," Andy pouted.

Miranda guided a pair of gray yoga pants over her hips. "In three hours," Miranda responded. She pulled her silk gown over her head and replaced it with an off-the-shoulder sweater.

Andy moaned at the sight of her bared breasts being covered and found herself equally turned on at the sight of her shoulder. She licked her lips.

"Get dressed!" Miranda demanded as the sound of feet pounding up the stairs grew increasingly closer.

Andy quickly threw on a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt and stuffed her discarded negligee under her pillow just in time for the door to burst open.

"We're home!" Caroline said, tossing herself onto the bed.

"So I see," Miranda replied, forcing a tight smile. "And why are you home rather than at your father's?"

"Linda got sick," Cassidy replied, sitting beside her sister.

"Like really sick," Caroline added, imitating a woman vomiting. "She was in rough shape."

"And we didn't want to get sick when we have our concert next week."

"So we had dad bring us home."

"That's okay, right?"

Two sets of eyes stared widely between the two of them, and Andy forced herself to speak. "Of course it's all right."

"We were thinking that we should have a movie night."

"With ice cream."

"You were, were you?" Miranda said. The twins nodded enthusiastically.

"Please?"

"We haven't had one in soooooo long!"

"It's been less than a week," Andy reminded, unable to stop a grin from forming.

"Come _on_ ," Caroline pleaded. She puckered her bottom lip.

"Who taught you to do that?" Miranda asked, raising an eyebrow and glaring at Andy. Andy shrugged innocently. 

"C'mon, Mom….you can't say no to us…"

"I'm fully aware of that fact," Miranda sighed. "Pick out a movie. Andrea and I will go get ice cream."

Andy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes," Miranda said, watching the girls run out of the room. "You're coming with me."

Andy gulped.

-

Andy settled into the comfortable passenger seat of the blue BMW, watching as Miranda purposely guided the car into traffic.

"I swear he does these things to me on purpose," Miranda fumed, her tongue firmly in her cheek.

"Honey…I really don't think your ex-husband got his wife sick on purpose to spite you."

Miranda snorted. "You don't know my ex."

"We can wait a little longer till the girls go to bed."

"I've been waiting _all day_ ," Miranda hissed, turning off the main road.

Andy looked around, realizing that this was not the way to the ice cream shop. "Miranda…where are we going?"

Miranda did not answer and instead navigated the BMW down a quiet, vacant street. Andy's eyes were wide as she watched Miranda pull into the small parking lot of an abandoned building.

"Miranda…are you serious? What…how do you even know this building exists?"

Miranda turned the car off and reclined her set. "Would you rather sit here and chat?"

Andy cast a glance around the empty parking lot and settled her eyes on her lover. She considered her options.

On the one hand, Miranda Priestly was begging to be fucked in her extremely expensive BMW. On the other, she could have ice cream and wait patiently until the girls fell into a sugar coma.

The answer was simple.

Unbuckling her seat, Andy climbed over the center console and straddled Miranda, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Miranda moaned into her mouth, her hands already stealing beneath Andy's t-shirt. Andy emitted many silent thanks to herself for dressing in clothes that would allow such easy access.

Clearly Miranda had no interest in lingering on foreplay. Within minutes her hand was stowing beneath the elastic of Andy's shorts and her fingers were navigating the slick heat of her sex. Andy's cry was swallowed by Miranda's mouth and she wriggled her hips against Miranda's hand.

Andy ignored the slight pain of her head hitting the top of the car while she shifted, attempting to make room for Miranda to spread her legs. With a bit of finesse, Andy managed to straddle Miranda's thigh while she propped her other leg over the console. Andy broke away from their kiss and surveyed the scene. Miranda's lipstick was smudged, her lips swollen, and her clothes were disheveled.

She loved seeing Miranda like this, eager and ready and unconcerned with her surroundings. Andy half-believed that the car could be surrounded by people and Miranda wouldn't care. Her clit throbbed hard against Miranda's fingers and she decided to stop thinking.

Guiding her hand between Miranda's legs, she worked her fingers furiously against the thin fabric of the yoga pants, feeling her abundant wetness seeping through the cotton.

Foreheads pressed together, the two women fucked each other, their combined breaths fogging the windows of the car.

Andy fought her impending orgasm and focused on Miranda, rubbing her fingers in quick circles around her lover's hardened clit. Her pants were soaked. In the dim lighting of the car she couldn't make out the wet spot but knew it was there. Under normal circumstances, Andy would have wondered how Miranda would make it back into the townhouse without it being noticed.

As these were not normal circumstances, Andy paid her attentions to the quick gasps falling from Miranda's lips. She stroked harder and faster and moaned when Miranda began to buck against her, her orgasm sending her body into hard, shuddering convulsions.

Miranda's hand had stilled against Andy's aching sex while she came. Watching Miranda ride out her orgasm, Andy felt soft spasms beginning to overtake her. With her free hand, Andy grabbed Miranda's wrist and guided her hand back to her clit, rocking her hips furiously against it. She closed her eyes, hit her head against the roof of the car, and came.

Andy slumped against Miranda, her legs aching painfully and her head pounding. With a grunt of effort she hoisted herself off of her, falling awkwardly back into her seat. Miranda hissed when Andy kicked her leg. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"BMW's were not built for sex," Miranda said, groaning as she straightened her seat and reposition her leg. She turned on the car, hitting the switch for the defroster.

"Are you kidding? This is a bonafide love machine. I'm writing a thank you letter to BMW tomorrow."

"You do that."

"That was pretty amazing."

Miranda blushed and said nothing.

"Sorry about your, uh, pants."

Miranda turned and glared at Andy. "You couldn't have showed a little precaution? Gone inside my pants, for instance?"

"Nope."

"Just as well that you're running in the ice cream shop while I wait in the car."

Andy scrunched her nose while Miranda grinned wickedly. "You know what? I don't even mind. That was totally worth it."

"Just wait till the girls go to bed," Miranda added as she drove. "You won't be minding much of anything after I'm through with you."

Andy grinned, blushed, and stared at the clock.

It was going to be a long night.

\---


End file.
